


Mornings

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Trans Female Character, bisexual carolina, demigirl kimball, mtf grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"carolina/dr grey/kimball. they started out getting in to the car to drive over tucker in the dating psa, but what they found was friendship. with a side order of hella gay." Prompt from tumblr. </p><p>Sorry it's not exactly the prompt but dang, ot3 material! I made it au to make things easier for me to write, basically more breathing room universe wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Carolina wasn't sure how it happened but she knew that she didn't mind much. Emily's thin body was curled around her and she felt soft breaths against her neck, a gentle reminder. Vanessa's arms were around her waist, her face pressed right into Carolina's cleavage. She decided there were much worse situations. Sunlight trickled in through the closed blinds, patterns falling across their skin. There was Vanessa's tanner complexion and then Emily's paler complexion. Carolina found herself in the middle, looking over the two with tired, half-lidded eyes. A smile crossed her chapped lips.

She pressed her nose against Vanessa's hair and the shorter woman began to stir a bit. Moments later she had wriggled out of Carolina's warm arms to sit up and rub her eyes. Carolina merely drowsily noted the curved of her hips and the sort of..periwinkle panties she wore. The was the color. Her bra was black, Vanessa wasn't one to match a bra and panties for just anything. The shorter woman turned to her, black hair framing her face. She'd just recently gotten a hair cut. It was now as short as Carolina's. Their hair didn't even reach their shoulders, more in the traditional tween boy haircut. Carolina's bangs swept across her forehead though, while Vanessa's were straight across. Carolina's eyes connected the freckles on Vanessa's cheeks as her eyes looked over her cheeks, they moved as the woman smiled at her.

Emily pressed more to Carolina's back at this point, breathing out a sigh as she pressed her face against the redheads pale shoulder. The sheets were tangled in their legs at one side, the other side was wrapped around Vanessa where she sat on the bed. Soon the tan woman stood and pulled on Carolina's sweatshirt, tossing her a grin as she headed off to make coffee. Carolina made a small amused noise before turning to face Emily. 

Emily stirred slightly as Carolina studied the doctor's face. Her thin cheeks and nose were dotted with freckles, much like Vanessa's rounder face. However, Emily's freckles were a bit more visible. 

Mornings weren't usually this easy and Carolina thanked whoever made this morning easy as she watched Emily eventually blink open her eyes and blearily smile. Mornings could be the hardest. Yes, she cared about her girlfriends. She wanted to be with them but sometimes the memory of York stung. And god no, it wasn't anything to do with the genders of her partners. Going from being with someone who identified as male to dating two people who identified as more female didn't contribute to her struggles. After all, Carolina had always been comfortably bisexual. Well, Vanessa being a demigirl made her wonder about pansexuality but hell, she was bisexual and she felt comfortable that way.

The thing that was hard was getting used to waking up in bodies that were softer and gentler. York had had muscle as well as she did and Vanessa wasn't weak and Emily may have not been born with a softer, feminine body. Either way they were both well, softer in comparison. York always held onto her tightly in his sleep, what she decided to call an aggressive cuddler. But Vanessa curled herself up against Carolina's body gently and Emily would hold onto Carolina with a softness she didn't know was possible. 

It was also hard to lose someone you loved. 

But she also knew about moving on.

She also knew a whole lot about happiness again. The way Vanessa would wear only panties and Carolina's sweatshirt when she sang pop songs and danced around the kitchen while making lunch. That would make her smile, in a half grin sort of way. She'd look on fondly as Emily would clap, laughing quietly as Vanessa bowed exaggeratedly.

But this morning she realized that York was just a fond memory. Well, mostly fond. Either way in this moment, right now, she was happy. She was happy when she followed after Emily who sleepily stumbled to the kitchen in just a bra over her flat chest and panties. Carolina had to say, she was proud of her girlfriend for being proud of her body. She said she'd rather not have surgery and Carolina swore she knew the two most gorgeous ladies. 

The sunlight poured into the kitchen from the window next to their table. Emily squinted, putting on her glasses as soon as she sat down. Carolina flipped through the paper and Vanessa sipped at her coffee. The morning was quiet and Carolina just let her skin be warmed by the morning sunlight. 

The silence was comfortable. Emily rested her chin on her hand and actually started dozing off. Carolina was warm and the way the light fell over Vanessa's face made her want to smile. Not to mention the way Emily looked in her sleep.

There were worse fates than this, Carolina determined this easily. Much worse. 


End file.
